


A Destieles szoba meséi

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bepillantás egy alternatív univerzumba, Ha a bútorok mesélni tudnának..., Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, ahol hallani mit mondanak a bútorok, miután Dean és Cas hancúroztak benne
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Bepillantás egy olyan AU-ba, ahol egy szállodai szoba berendezési tárgyai kissé kitárgyalják Cas és Dean szerelmi életét... :)s a végén egy röpke pillanatra megtudhatjuk hogyan érzi magát Sammy, miután olyan fáljt nyit meg, amit nem kellene...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A novella egy ötletelésből született, ahol a Destiel Játszótér (( https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/?fref=ts )) Vadvirág lányai találtak ki, miszerint, mit beszélgetnének a bútorok Dean és Cas vad szexmenetei után... :) Én pedig megírtam. :D  
> Eredetileg Destiel matrac meséi címet kapta, de rájöttem: a szoba összes bútora mesél. :D
> 
> Köszönet AbbyWinchester8379-nek a kamera zseniális ötletéért, amivel a karaktereket is be tudtam hozni a történetbe. :)

Csend honolt most a szobában, amit nem lehetett elmondani, úgy egy órával ezelőtt. Mivel két gyönyörű srác - az egyik áthatóan kék szemű, sötét hajjal, míg a másik különleges zöld szemekkel, és sötét mézszín hajjal - szerelmi évődésével át nem rendezte kissé a lakosztályt.

A mély csendből egyszerre csak méltatlankodó zsongást lehetett hallani, amik szavakká formálódtak.

\- Sok ember megfordult már rajtam, de amit ez a kettő művelt...? Még most is sajognak a memória habtömbjeim... - emlékezett vissza morogva az ágy.  
\- Még te panaszkodsz? - szólt közbe a szék. - Én úgy éreztem, kitörik mind a négy lábam, a háttámlámról már nem is szólva!  
\- Háttámla? Nekem a fejtámlám azt hittem letépik! - replikázott a fekvő alkalmatosság. - Persze mit is vártam, amikor azzal a két selyemsállal hozzám kötötte az a vadember a másik csuklóit...  
\- Ti csak ne panaszkodjatok! - vágott közbe az asztal - Ti megszoktátok az effajta vehemenciát. Na de én? Felkarcolódott a lapom... és igen, jól mondja a szék, meg voltam győződve róla, hogy itt a vég, és nem marad egyetlen ép lábam sem! - méltatlankodott tovább az étkezések központi bútor darabja.  
\- De legalább nem jártunk úgy, mint a zuhanyfüggöny - mélázott el az ülő bútor.  
\- Hja, szegény! Sosem lesz már a régi... - sóhajtotta az ágy.  
\- Ó, fogjátok már be! - zsémbelt a szőnyeg - Teljesen összepiszkítottak azok ketten! Összeragadtak a bolyhaim, pedig még csak egy hete kerültem ide, micsoda borzalom, minő hallatlan impertinencia!  
\- Hé, hé, mon ami! - szólt közbe újra a francia ágy - Nem kell ez a kényeskedés! Ha azt akarod mondani, milyen szemtelenség volt tőlük, akkor mondd azt!  
A szőnyeg adott egy megvetéssel teli hangot, majd hallgatásba burkolózott.  
\- Különben is, ha már a panaszkodásról van szó - folytatta az ágy -, a lepedőmet is összeszaggatták.  
\- Esküszöm, ha még egy zokszót hallok, főbe lövöm magam! - morgott közbe a kuka - Ti jó dolgotokban azt sem tudjátok mit csináljatok! Veletek nem történik ilyen mindennap, de nekem folyamatosan el kell nyelnem a szemetet! A ragaccsal teli gumit, a szennyezett nedves törlőkendőt...  
\- Állj! - vágott közbe élesen a szék - Nem akarom tudni a részleteket!  
Borzongva gondolt vissza rá, hogy neki a védő huzatja lett tele a két gézengúz testnedveivel.  
Néhány pillanatra újra csend borult a szobára, majd egy duruzsoló hangot lehetett hallani.  
\- Nem értelek titeket! A legszebb, legfelemelőbb, leggyönyörűbb, és emlékezetesebb pillanatoknak lehettek a szemtanúi, amikor két emberi lélek szerelmi mámorában egyesül, s ti csak csupa sirám, sanyar, meg nyomor vagytok?  
\- Neked könnyű, kandalló, te csak szemlélődsz. Senki nem akar hemperegni a tűzteredben, vagy kitörni belőled egy - két darabot - suttogta szégyenkezve az ágy.  
\- De ha akarna sem érdekelne, cserébe az ilyen kivételes pillanatokért, amikre örökre emlékezni fogok, még akkor is, amikor már hasznavehetetlen tégláimra hullok. - válaszolta a kandalló egyre halkulóan, hogy az utolsó szavakat már alig lehetett érteni. 

Ekkor hirtelen zaj hallatszott az ajtó felől.  
\- Hé, Édesem, megtaláltad? - hallatszott a mély, dél texasi kiejtésű, szexi hanglejtésű mondat.  
\- Igen, Drágám, szerencsére megvan! - felelte a nemkülönben szexi, bársonyos hang.  
Dean és Cas tért vissza, ugyanis itt felejtették a kamerájukat a sarokban, amivel felvettek egy-két forró pillanatot, s amit pár nappal később Sam véletlen kinyitott a laptopján, és úgy érezte, hogy hátralévő életére szappannal kell kimosnia a szemeit, de hiába, mert néhány különleges másodperc beleégett a retinájába. 

Ezt aztán felemlegette nekik jó párszor, de őket semmi sem tudta kizökkenteni, hogy egymást bámulják, vagy összebújjanak, vagy épp forró csókokat váltsanak, a többiekről nem is szólva, míg a világ, világ. S nem csak ez az egy szoba berendezése volt az, ami nyögte, az egymás iránt kifejezett szenvedélyüket, de mindig volt valaki, vagy valami ami mellettük állt, mert felfedezte bennük a csodát. 

\--- The End ---

2016\. 11. 28 21:32

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történetem, légyszí' nyomj egy kudos <3 gombot. Nekem ez a dicsőség az olvasóktól. :)  
> Ha kommenetet is hagysz, pláne kedvelni foglak. :D  
> ((A kudos gomb megnyomásához nem kell regisztráció, de a hozzászólás hagyása miatt kér egy nick nevet - amit legközelebb is használhatsz, és egy e-mail címet, ami nem kerül nyilvánosságra, csak a kommunikáció miatt kell.)) :)


End file.
